


Comfort.

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse





	Comfort.

**Sudden craving for chocolate? -** **Check**

 **Being a bitchy jerk without really meaning to? - Check  
  
Sudden need to be cuddled? - Check  
  
Pain in hips and belly? - Check  
  
 _Oh yes, it was [Name]'s time of the month._  
  
** ~~  
  
Out of all the days to start her monthly, in a dingy and stiff motel room while traveling with the boys, yeah, [Name] was not very happy about it and apparently Dean wasn't either but Sam was more understanding, even if he got snapped at.  
  
It all started when she had gone out to a small liquor store to buy beer for Dean while the trio stayed in a motel a few miles away, her eyes had caught the candy display rack under the counter, without really thinking she picked up two 3 Musketeers Two to Go and a King size Hershey bar. Once back she gave Dean his beer and she plopped down on one of the beds and pulled out one of her Musketeers and began eating.   
  
When the attitude came was when they were on a hunt and all three sat around a small table doing research, Dean was to busy watching Dr. Sexy MD. "Really Dean?" Her voice spoke up with a slight edge to it. He looked at her with one of his brows raised. "What, you and Sammy have it covered" She glared at the older Winchester, she never got mad much at him but for some reason, she didn't tolerate him, not now. "You know what Dean, instead of being a pervert and watching some damn awful show about a bunch of people with horrible acting skills and a man who wears cowboy boots for whatever reason, why not help us with something that's more important then your need to fill your fan-boy tendencies" [Name] stood up and walked out, she volunteered to ask questions around the town anyway. "What the hell just happened?" Dean asked, only for Sam to shrug.  
  
The cuddling happened when she lost a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors and had to sleep on the couch while the boys got the beds. [Name] was hugging a pillow with her face buried deep into the fabric but it wasn't enough when her body urged her to cuddle something that would cuddle back. Dean was still scared of her from the hunt before when she snapped at him so he was not an option. So the next best thing was the teddy bear nicknamed Moose, she stood and made her way over to Sam's bed and crawled in curling up into his side. It caused him to move onto his side and she buried her face into his chest, Sam wasn't complaining..either that or he just didn't want to get yelled at.  
  
~~  
  
Currently [Name] was on her back as she pulled a towel over her abdomen and placed the heating pad over it, sighing in slight relief she closed her eyes. Sam was sitting at the table on his laptop while Dean had gone out to get them all food. Out of nowhere Gabriel popped in and smirked at Sam. "Hey there Samsquatch" He drew out the word hey before turning to the now sleeping [Name], her hands resting above the heating pad.  
  
"What are you doing here Gabriel?" Gabe walked over to the bed and looked down at [Name]'s face. "What, can't I visit my favorite humans?" Sam grunted and nearly yelled as Gabe poked [Name]'s cheek. "Gabe, as much as I dislike you, I don't think you should bother [Name] right now?" Gabe's side glanced at Sam. "And why not, what could she do to me?" He smirked and looked back down. "Gabriel" Sam warned with a glare.  
  
"Fine" Gabe huffed and waltzed over and leaned against the wall. "You're no fun Sammy boy" The archangel mock pouted before his eyes landed on a candy bar on one of the bed side tables. Before he could make his way over, Dean walked in and closed the door with paper bags in his hands, his eyes locking onto Gabe. "Why is he here?" Sam sighed and just shrugged. "Like I said, I just want to see my favorite humans" Dean just glared and set the bags down.  
  
Gabe walked over and picked up the candy bar, smiling when he noticed it was an imported candy bar from Germany. Without hesitation he pulled open the wrapper and took a large bite out of it before plopping down on the other bed. Sam looked on with horror and mid chew of his salad while Dean was smirking yet scared at the same time, it made matters worse as [Name] started to wake up.  
  
 [Name] sat up and slid of the heating pad and pulled her shirt down as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Is Dean back Sam?" She looked up at the boys but they were not looking at her but at Gabe who just finished the candy bar. Confused she looked over at other bed and saw Gabe, she smiled, unlike the boys she liked Gabe even if he was a huge sarcastic dick and got on her nerves sometimes, he was a fun guy to pull pranks with.  
  
 **Till her [Eye Color] eyes landed on the crumpled candy wrapper in his hand.  
  
** "Gabe. How did you get that candy bar?" Sam was ready to say something till Dean smacked his shoulder and shook his head no, he wanted to see Gabe get yelled at. "Oh, it was on the side table, couldn't resist" He smiled and sat up from leaning back. The boys got ready to bolt if [Name] decided to attack the angel instead of yelling but it didn't.  
  
 **Instead of that.**  
  
[Name] started to cry.  
  
All three boys had gone wide eyed as the huntress bawled her eyes out, her baggy long sleeves rubbed at her eyes. "Um, Sam, I just remembered that we have to go to the library" Dean stood up quick with his burger in his hand and Sam followed making Gabe widen his eyes more at the boys mouthing 'The hell are you just going to leave me?' with his hands pointing to himself, Dean mouthed to him that he caused it to happen and that he had to fix it before they got back and the two walked out.  
  
Left alone with the crying and sniffling female Gabe huffed and looked over to her. "Look, [Name]...I didn't know it was your candy bar" She looked up with sad [Eye Color] eyes and frowned. "I can't believe you Gabe, why did you just take it without asking?" He rubbed the back of his head in discomfort. "What's the big deal about a candy bar, it's-" "Shut up!" He jumped only slightly at [Name]'s outburst. "Why are you always such a jerk to me Gabriel!?" Gabe looked down, she only used his full name when really pissed.  
  
It was true, he did pick on her a lot more then he did the boys anymore, but in his defense it was the only way he could show her he liked her, it was the only way he knew how. With a sigh he removed his jacket and slid his shoes off, crawling into the bed he leaned against the headboard and pillows pulling [Name] between his legs with his arms around her, her head on his left shoulder. "You done yet?" [Name] rubbed her eyes and nodded.  
  
"I am sorry [Name], okay?" He nuzzled his nose into her hair. "It would not have been a big deal if you just asked Gabe..but that was shipped all the way from Germany from my brother, with me being a hunter and him traveling a lot we don't have time to write each other so he sends me stuff when he can, that candy bar was the first gift I had gotten in months" Gabe cursed himself in his head.   
  
[Name] curled up and closed her eyes, she was still upset but having Gabe hold her was making her relax and feel tired again. Gabe looked down at her and smiled slightly, snapping his fingers, [Name] jumped when something fell on her lap. Shifting to where her back was against Gabe's chest she looked down at her lap and smiled, the same candy bar Gabe ate was in her lap. "It might not be the candy bar from your brother but it's the one all the same" Turning she gently kissed Gabe's cheek, curling up against him.  
  
His arms tighten around her and he sighs in contentment, closing his eyes as well, feeling a special comfort he had not felt in many years.


End file.
